Like Clockwork
by annabelz
Summary: Bella's a Vampire & Its 30 years in the future but this time its not Bella who's in trouble, Its her family. The clocks ticking, do they have what it takes to save the others, Or will something, like always, go wrong? Reviews greatly appreciated
1. Chapter 1: 30 years gone

**Like Clockwork **

A**N: A quick Recap because most things will be explained later; Bella's now a vampire and its 30 years in the future. She's married to Edward, and forever 18. You'll find out what happened back then later in the story, and Yes she does have a power.**

**I hope you enjoy it, any reviews are greatly appreciated!**

_**Preface**_

If just for a moment I could turn back time, to a moment filled with joy and laughter, freedom and peace in all out hearts, I would. I would pay the earth and all its souls for that. You mustn't think I'm harsh for saying that, But time was better then, pure and good. Just us. A family filled with love, a circle of never ending Joy. They took that. Broke us. Left our hearts _bleeding_ in the dirt.

Eternity in hell, unless we save them.

We are the Cullen's, _and you will pay_.

**Chapter 1 – '30 years gone'**

"Do you know what time is?" I asked Edward from the obscenely large closet I was currently tearing apart for suitable clothes. Anything would do, except that. Or that. _Or that. _I groaned.

"No why?" came his lazy, sarcastic reply.

A voice drifted along the hall "Top left, white tee-shirt and those black shoes you got last week" Alice, my saviour. I called my thanks and quickly changed.

A sigh. "Pity, I liked what you were wearing before"

"Underwear?"

"Exactly,"he said. I smirked at his reply, crawling onto the bed. He pulled me close, hands on my waist while kissing my neck. I pushed him down fully onto the dark purple silky bedspread, finally kissing his heavenly lips for just a few seconds before pulling away. He made a funny moaning noise and tried to pull me back.

"Have some self control Edward," I whispered playfully into his ear, he growled while I laughed, getting up.

"Up!" I ordered, now grinning like a Cheshire cat.

I left the room and danced down the hall, our bedroom was on the top floor, the third floor that we shared with Alice and Jasper. They were currently kissing just outside their room.

"What's up with your room, not a big enough audience?" I asked innocently as I approached. Alice's foot stuck out as I passed and I wasn't quick enough to dodge or jump over, so instead I went flying, landing face first on the wooden floor, which I'm sure, left a mark or indentation. I growled instinctively, "Taking a trip down memory lane Bella?" she smirked.

She wouldn't know what I was about to do, because not even I did as I grabbed her hand and dragged her swiftly away from Jasper's clutches, Ignoring both their cries and protests. I pulled her downstairs, stopping neatly in front of the basement door, 6 inches of reinforced steel. A cage. Designed for our, or mainly my bloodlust when I was younger. I shoved her in and locked the door, leaning against it in triumph, and to add extra support. She could break it down if she so wished and worked hard enough.

Bangs echoed throughout the house as she tried to escape. A fist indentation appeared at my elbow and I laughed as she swore violently. "Temper Temper, Alice Dear" I called to her.

Emmett appeared suddenly, investigating the noise I supposed, but he had a glint of mischief in his eyes and I knew he would help. "Emmett help!" I shouted over a particularly loud bang, wincing as she punched my back. He grinned, "Move over Bella, let a pro handle this" I watched wide eyed as he pressed his hand on the tiny fist shape, smoothing out the metal, he repeated this on the other, pressing harder and gaining speed. Alice's foot print appeared near the bottom, seconds later what I can only imagine was her shoulder appeared too. Emmett smoothed these out, shaking with laughter. Then he stopped, listening to her movements, and with well-defined skill and power punched the door at what I'm assuming was Alice as she did the same. I winced at the earth shattering bang and Alice Yelped.

"She mustn't have been concentrating, I can't believe I got away with that" he said, laughing even harder. I laughed softly too, starting to worry about the consequences of his action when jasper appeared at my shoulder. I gulped.

"Emmett" I hissed, He turned and his face fell. "Run" I yelled as I dashed away myself, not daring to look back. I ended up in our bedroom, Edward nowhere to be found; well at least he got up.

I was the slowest runner by at least a full 2 seconds, and if it came to a chase I was sure to be caught.

I stopped my quick gasps and listened to the commotion. Alice was now free for she was yelling at Emmett, "I can see where your both going you idiots" oh, Emmett and _me_. Damn.

A crash and a ripping sound came from outside. I ran over to the window, Emmett was lying on his back, under a tree scowling. Jasper stood on the tree, looking very smug.

He turned and looked up at me, a wicked grin on his face. _Oh no. _

I spun around, thinking quickly. I would need a hostage, anything, Alice or one of her possessions.

I bumped into Edward as I turned he was smirking. "Your in trouble," He whispered.

I nodded and mouthed "help" Pleading with my eyes.

He grabbed my hand and in one swift second we were outside. "What? No!" I cried, but he was already gone. _The traitor._

Jasper was casually leaning against a tree, staring at what seemed to be his nails, a very un-manly thing to do. I would have said something or pointed it out but I desperately wanted to stay in his good books. He had an awesome book collection, Me Carlisle and Jasper could have stocked a large book store, while Edward and Alice a Music store, Emmett and Rose could have stocked their own.. _Toyshop._ If they were willing to share.

Jasper sighed, "Bella" he said " I wouldn't normally do this, I'm sorry, but Alice forced me to, you did drag her away at a very . . . inconvenient moment after all" He paused, taking a step closer to me "And she certainly isn't happy you got Emmett to punch her"

"But I didn't" I breathed, Unnecessarily panicking. This was all good fun, but sometimes everyone gets a little carried away.

He took another large step towards me and I unconsciously stepped back in response. "Yes you did Bella," he whispered, Lips twitching. "Its only right I make amends," He continued. I contemplated running, the desire of _flight_ overwhelming _fight_. But I needed a distraction, help of some kind. And nobody was coming to save me today.

"And no using your power" he added in barely a murmur, now only 2 feet away. There wouldn't be time anyway and I certainly wasn't going to close my eyes when he was stood right there. I internally sighed and stared at him hard, absentmindedly counting his eyelashes while waiting for my punishment.

28. And then I was flying. Landing with a soft thump almost 100 yards away. I growled as I landed in the soggy leaves and mud, It splashed up onto my top and face, giving my large dirty freckles.

I ran towards him not caring what damage I did. We collided with a grinding crash and I knocked him backwards into the gravel. I lay my foot on his chest with plenty of pressure, enough to knock the wind out of his stony lungs at least. "That was Mean," I hissed. My fake anger didn't work on him of course. He could feel my joy easily. I pinned Jasper, and I was feeling insanely Elated.

Emmett appeared, and whooped. "Go Bella" he yelled.

Alice and Edward appeared seconds later, Faces disappointed. I smirked and let jasper up of the floor. If looks could kill vampires, I would have died right there. His Ego was badly bruised.

I laughed at how easily all this came and went, we were a family, a dysfunctional crazy family of vampires and we loved each other.

"So" I said, nudging Jasper's arm as we walked inside, "Can I borrow a book?" He just Glowered and stalked off to nurse his emotional wounds and pride.

Alice hit me on the Arm as she walked past, grumbling. "He ruined my clothes" I called hopefully, I didn't want Alice mad at me even though I knew she really wasn't, her silence hurt a little, I wanted to please her and this, even though I truly hated it was my best plan.

She paused and turned slowly, eyes brightening, "Shopping?" Came her hopeful bell like voice. I nodded and she squealed in delight, dragging me by the arm to her new, gleaming blue car.

Yellow porches were _so_ outdated.


	2. Chapter 2: Holiday

**Like clockwork **

_**Chapter 2 'holiday'**_

Esme, hand on hips, sighed and looked at me with those big round concerned eyes. "Are you sure Bella?" She asked me for the twentieth time, her motherly instincts taking over her actual needs. I almost sighed in exasperation, "Of course Esme, We'll all be fine, Its not like your going away forever, Just a small vacation" I reminded her, "We all know you and Carlisle deserve one so much, especially since you have to live with _us_" She laughed and nodded slowly "Alright, but we wont be gone longer that two months, I promise" she said. "We wont destroy the house, promise" I winked, grinning.

2 hours later and we were all gathered outside, Esme bidding her watery goodbye to us all, hugging us fiercely. "Sheesh Esme, you'll be back before you've even blinked, calm down" Said Emmett, as he was hugged by Esme extra hard, she surprisingly seeming to crush his enormous form easily.

Carlisle acting formal and composed as always gave us each a swift Hug and departed into the car quickly. They drove off soon after, Carlisle having to almost drag Esme back into the car.

"Ireland, What's it like there?" I asked, curious as we watched them drive away.

"I've never been" Edward replied. I stared at him, shocked, Edward Cullen, the man who had apparently travelled the world had never been to Ireland, I wondered where else he hadn't been, places we go together, places we could share.

Emmett spoke up now "Oh, Bella its so cool, the people have such funny accents and there's leprechauns and lots of green and gold"

"Oh don't be such an idiot Emmett, We all know you just finished the fourth Harry Potter book, there's no need to celebrate any longer with your new found knowledge of literature" Alice scoffed. Emmett mocked hurt and put his hand over his heart, "Alice" he choked " I didn't know you felt that way, I for one am disappointed, Maybe you should read It too . . ." At this point I tuned out of his nonsense rambling about the books he clearly didn't understand and dragged Edward into the house.

Edwards hand danced lightly up my arm and down again, causing me to shiver involuntarily. "So" he murmured, "what shall we do now?" His tone was so suggestive and silky it made me shudder in delight.

"You _shall_ get a room! Came Jasper's remark suddenly from the door, "Preferably far away from me" He added. Edward groaned and I giggled quietly, kissing Edwards jaw, then moving to his lips with deliberate slowness. Now Jasper groaned, "Stupid lusty idiots" he muttered, dragging Alice away.

Edward chuckled and pulled me over to the piano, sitting me on the bench with him like usual; I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes, listening to music flow around me.

I was at peace with myself, watching images and words dance in front of my eyes, Things I knew but did not know.

Then the calm was disrupted.

Blood, human blood.

It did not bother me as much as it used to, I could be around humans if I were cautious and had been hunting before, only ever a few humans though, more than 20 and I would have to stop breathing. It made it hard for Alice to take me shopping in the crowded malls; I knew I'd pay for it later, when I was more in control. The scent was like nothing I could describe, bittersweet and so delicious, warming my whole existence. I should not know how it tastes, _but I do_.

The man at the door was breathing hard as he knocked, heart pumping unnecessarily fast. Edward was at the door Just as Rose appeared also. "Hello" He said in his silky tone. The man's breath hitched as he caught sight of Rose hovering behind Edward who was now frowning slightly, I could only imagine the poor man's thoughts, filled with lust and desire as he stared upon her beauty.

The man shook his head and coughed lightly, "Package for Miss Alice Cullen and a few letters for other members of this household" His voice was low as he spoke, Muffled, as if staring at his feet, wishing Rose was 'Miss Alice Cullen'.

At her name Alice had appeared at the door also, smile gleaming. The Man's heart sped up, his breath now coming in small gasps, if anyone else was to appear he would surely pass out in shock.

Alice took the parcel from his sweating hands, Saying a melodic thanks and came to sit by me on the piano bench, away from the open doors view.

It was a large rectangular box, and she made light work of ripping of the cardboard packaging. It appeared to be a laptop, covered in polystyrene, which she tore off quickly as well. It was smooth and black; incredibly small too, it was a new laptop for herself. I wondered why she would need one as she fiddled with the power cables to charge it up, when I remembered. Just last week Rosalie and Alice had had a large argument about, no surprises here, shopping. Alice had broken one of Rose's best mirrors as they tore at each others throats, (Metaphorically speaking) and Rose in a rage had retaliated and thrown Alice's laptop, which was lying on the coffee table on the floor, and then crushed it with her foot. They would have destroyed much more If Emmett and japer hadn't stepped in to calm them both down. It was disturbing to witness them argue and fight, for they never do.

Edward has said it was a petty argument to begin with, just like the ones we all have, bickering about nonsense and differences in opinions, but this had escalated because Rose was already in a bad mood for some unknown reason, and Alice not one to back down on anything hadn't let the matter drop until Rose snapped.

"Oh, this is so much better than my old one Bella, look how fast it is" she breathed, staring doe eyed at her new possession.

Edward and Rose had closed the door and were walking over to us, Rose has a letter in her hands, and so did Edward. It surprised me, hardly anyone sent letters anymore. Email was the way it was done now.

"Its for Carlisle" said Edward as he came to stand by me, I nodded and took his hand, standing up. Playing the piano was not going to continue, Alice wasn't going to move.

We wandered aimlessly hand in hand around the house, who knew eternity could sometimes be so boring, I couldn't wait to be strong enough to go to school with everyone. They had already been twice without me, Edward had stayed home the first time, but I forced him the second time so he wouldn't be left out, I didn't want to be a burden keeping him from the rest of his family.

I stayed home with Esme, Redecorating the house, talking, gardening and just passing the time hunting. She had been such a help to me, supporting and loving when I needed it, I had felt lost and angry for a few months when I was first changed, and I was grieving the loss of Charlie and Renee and all my friends who thought I was gone. I was guilty for choosing the life I did, abandoning them all for my personal needs.

"What are you thinking" Edward whispered as we walked along the hall to our room, "Human memories" I Replied slowly. Most had faded, and I held onto those I had left desperately. Good and bad alike.

Edward in the meadow, Joyful school days, My birthday and my _Wedding_ day. 48 years old, technically, and I was only just getting used to the whole fact that I got married when I was eighteen and I'm _still_ eighteen.

We lay on the bed reading peacefully; I was Leaning against Edward's shoulder as I read.

When I gasped, an overwhelming sense of worry and helplessness surrounded me suddenly along with Rage and desperation. I closed my eyes and watched the scene play before me, shuddering.

**AN: Bella Does ****not**** see the future.**


	3. Chapter 3: Disappeared

**Like Clockwork**

**Chapter 3:**_**'Disappeared'**_

The panic and fear in her eyes was evident as he held her in a brutal hold, crushing her against him. He was masked and holding a small silver instrument, it was engraved with words and figures but I couldn't make them out, he was holding it almost as tight as her, as if that was his only means of escape.

He watched the scene from only 5 feet away, rooted to the spot, frozen for eternity. If He moved she died, so he would simply never move.

And so he watched with wide and desperate eyes as they disappeared.

_-xox-_

"Bella?" came his worried voice as he shook me.

I opened my eyes wearily, not wanting to see it again. I was thankfully greeted with Edwards face, "What? What's wrong?" He whispered urgently.

Could I tell him what I saw, I _knew_ I had to, but watching his face fall, his eyes beg it wasn't true was not something _I_ could do to him. Maybe Alice had already seen it earlier, but believed it not true. I hope she had.

I took a deep breath and stared into his gorgeous dark golden eyes, wrong move, even though I was on edge and he was so very anxious to hear what I had to say, I couldn't stop myself Leaning in to kiss him, for who knew when I would have another chance if I were to tell him?

He of course responded as I expected him too, willing but bewildered as I pushed him down onto the bed.

He pulled away after a few minutes, unnecessarily gasping. "Tell me, Bella," He said slowly, forcing each word out of his mouth deliberately. I winced and shook my head, sitting up; I pulled my knees to my chest.

He growled in annoyance and called the others to our room, telling them quickly about what had happened.

"Bella," it was Alice, her voice gentle and soothing to me as she took my hand, "Come with me" she whispered and I obeyed, because now I knew she already knew it too, she had of course seen before me, I see the present only, that what happens now but only to those I love.

It is a strange power, and I think of it not as a power because it has only ever bothered me 3 times now, I have no control and don't think I ever will, no matter how much I concentrate on it. Alice helped me when I first saw Emmett being thrown into a tree by a malicious wolf. I thought I was going insane, my daydreams gone wild. Then, when I saw Alice herself, running through the woods faster than the wind in my mind, her clothes dishevelled and her arm slowly piecing itself together a few years later, I knew I saw the present for she arrived in the house only minutes later, Her arm still healing itself.

We figure I only see the ones I love when they are in danger or in desperate need of my help, the wolves do not block my sight either or else Emmett would not have been seen and saved by us, My relations with them previously must have caused this, Carlisle thinks so anyway.

She led the way through the house and outside towards the surrounding forest. Once under the cover of tree's she took off running, pulling me with her.

Around 5 miles from the house we stopped in a small space between the trees, there was very little light coming through but what did gave the appearance of great looming shadows all around us. Alice sat down gracefully onto the floor, looking up at me with black eyes filled with sorrow. I sank down across from her and closed my eyes.

Her voice floated too me, whispering on the wind "Yesterday, she disappeared, there were flashes of light and movement, and then only darkness"

I nodded slowly, accepting her information eagerly. I decided to tell her what I saw, we had to help them of course, and so opening my eyes I looked down at my nervously twisting hands and told her in a quick burst what I saw.

"She was stood there, held by what I'm pretty sure was a man, strong too, to hold her still and he was holding a small metal ball" I paused thinking, my brain working on rewind. "Carlisle didn't move a single inch, he was watching from not too far away, I got the impression that if he moved she died" Alice nodded her eyes bulging. At the thought of speaking her name my throat closed up and I almost chocked violently, furious non–existent tears began to well as I whispered the last few words "And then Esme disappeared with him still holding her just like that"

My voice broke with a crack and I wouldn't speak again, I wouldn't tell her, or any of them the pain laced in Esme's delicate features, or the panic and distress on Carlisle's normally so kind and understanding face, and then his grimace of pure anguish as she vanished.

We sat in silence for another hour at least, neither of us moving or breathing for most parts, only our eyes flickering too and fro. I thought I should be frantic with worry by now, screaming to run and help Carlisle find her but I was subdued into an almost dreamy state for I knew deep down she was fine and the situation would not be helped by our panic and angst.

When I decided it was time to return and face the music Alice followed too, It was dark by now, the whole day had passed in the blink of my timeless eyes, another small shock to my system as we ran slowly back, in no hurry to enlighten the others.

Just a few moments before we reached the house Alice stopped, knowing I would too. "We shouldn't have stayed away so long, the others are going crazy and want to look for us if we don't return within the next 30 minutes" she breathed, making me strain to hear her. "I'm in no rush to tell them Bella, how about we arrive in 29 minutes and 59 seconds?" she grinned devilishly and I laughed silently before nodding.

"She's okay Alice, I know it and when we find her everything will be okay, for we will find her Alice and _everything will be okay" _I listened to my own voice repeat itself, urging me to believe I must be telling the truth, insisting Alice and I, and the others once they knew believe it.

"I know Bella, I can see the future remember?" she said smiling lightly, her smile turning into a slight frown as she continued, "Decisions have yet to be made though, so I don't know where she is or how we'll find her but I _know_ we will" Again, the doubt was creeping into our stomachs like a disease, spreading rapidly and even though we fought, it would not back down, Alice had taken the same tone as me re-assuring herself and me that we would find her. She was hiding something dire and would not tell any of us, I was sure.

We walked at an annoyingly slow human pace for the next 29 minutes, the only sound being the wind and leaves rustling in the trees. The mood had lightened considerably as we got closer to the house, and then with 59 seconds to go and -us being exactly 59 seconds from the house if we ran- we both broke into huge grins. "Ready?" I mouthed towards her, I saw her nod from the corner of my eye then we were gone. And the big _grey_house loomed above us before we crashed through the door laughing hysterically.

Edwards's furious face was the first thing I saw when I looked up; eyes coal black and boring holes into me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jasper talking quietly to Alice, he looked relieved to see her, I was a little annoyed by this, why was Edward always the dramatic one? It wasn't like I'd died or anything.

"Where have you been" He snarled, "Do you know how worried we've been Bella? You go into some sort of fit and then won't tell us what you saw and disappear with Alice all day!"

I blinked rapidly, staring at his angry face in shock; I was truly speechless and had nothing to say to his outburst other than the truth.

Alice now had her eyes on me; she nodded quickly and came to stand by me as I took a step back, breathing deeply I looked at everyone in the room, Emmett and Rose standing at the back while Edward was the closest and Jasper stood in the middle, his arms folding sensing our crazed emotions and brooding like he naturally does.

I nudged Alice in the ribs to make her speak for the large stone that had appeared in my throat was sharp and constricting.

I heard her sharp intake of breath before her harmonic voice flowed through the room like ice. "Esme's been taken, she disappeared."

I winced. Let the uproar begin.

**AN: Sorry it took so long.**

**& Please Review **


End file.
